


You Mean A Lot To Me

by falconisms



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: M/M, badly written prob im sorr Y, shrugs bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconisms/pseuds/falconisms
Summary: Scott is the newest hero at Avengers Academy. However Scott has admired the Avengers for a while, his favorites being Captain America and Falcon. So when Sam greets him dressed as Captain America, Scott is certainly starstruck.





	You Mean A Lot To Me

**Author's Note:**

> you ever take a one shot too far???  
> anyways this is 84 years in the making, its super cliche because im gay and live for cliches ofc. thank u for all the love for mr.lang ill actually start working on it now that this is outta my mind ((and ill respond to comments so i can tell u all i love u))

When Scott was told by Hank Pym that Nick Fury invited him to come to Avengers Academy, he actually pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Hank Pym found Scott breaking into his lab one night and came to the conclusion that he would take up the title of Ant-Man. Scott still doesn’t fully understand why Hank didn’t just call the police like a normal person would when catching a teenager breaking into an expensive laboratory, but every time he brought it up Hank just answered with “That’s science!” as if he was the cause of a scientific breakthrough. Needless to say however, Scott could never fully repay Hank for the second chance he’s given Scott at life. Teenage thief turned superhero? Talk about inspiring. And now he was headed to the place with the best of the best. Avengers Academy.

This school for superheroes popped up out of nowhere a little over a year ago, but they sure made a name for themselves off the bat. Said name is constantly in the news, beating rival schools like Hydra every other month and overall handling the weird stuff that's suddenly started in New York, and you could say Scott was a fan. More of an avid follower if you asked him however. The Avengers did everything he wished he could do but couldn’t, and now he was joining them?

He reached for his upper left arm and pinched himself again. Nope, still not dreaming. 

Scott looked up at the front archway of the school from where he stood, the Avengers ‘A’ was decorated in gold at the top. Though these gates were always open, the academy seemed blocked from the outside world. Taking a deep breath, he took the last few steps into the academy and was almost immediately ran over by Tony Stark riding on some kind of a hoverboard. All Scott saw after nearly falling onto his ass is Tony speeding off calling out “Woah, woah!” The ex-thief was so in awe he didn’t notice the redhead holding out her hand for him to shake. 

She cleared her throat to get Scott's attention. “You must be Scott Lang, or ‘Ant-Man.’” She said as soon as Scott grabbed her hand. She gave it three solid shakes and release it to look down at the tablet she held in her arms. “I’m Pepper Potts, it’s my duty to assist the student body. That being said, is there anything I can do for you?” Pepper looked up at him and gave a very professional smile. Scott was dumbfounded and just shook his head, this was all too busy for him right now. “Very well. If you’ll follow me, I’ll get to started and hand you over to a fellow student.” 

She began to quickly walk as soon as she finished her sentence, Scott rushed to keep up. “On your right is the quad. There you can hang out but there's also a mission board where you and a small team will be tasked with missions to take on, be sure to check it often.” He nodded as he looked up and around the campus. It was huge and full of different kinds of buildings. Glancing at the quad he saw Gamora,  _ from the freaking Guardians of the Galaxy _ , sitting on a bench reading some kind of book with her palm extended out to the sky. As soon as Scott was about to ask Pepper what she was doing, a sword dropped down into her hand. Gamora gave it a few spins before tossing it high into the air again. 

“Sick,” Scott whispered before jogging to trail behind Pepper again. The redhead stopped in front of a circular building with columns at its entrance. Pepper cleared her throat to get Scott's attention.

“This,” She gestured towards the building behind her, “is Avengers Hall. It holds mine and Director Fury’s offices. If you ever need anything, come here.” She lifted and held out a tablet towards him. “Each student gets their own StarkPad. On it you have internet access, but also your class schedule and resources as well as a map of the campus. Check it often, new buildings are added frequently.” Scott took the device and the screen welcomed him. It unlocked and showed a live map of the campus with his location as well as his schedule on this side. After clicking around some he discovered that clicking the building told you what they are and activities or classes you can do there. “Now I would usually give you the full run down but there’s some business I need to attend to. I have Sam Wilson, or -”

“The Falcon?” Scott's world came to a haul at the mention of Falcon, suddenly hyperfocused on where he was. Avengers Academy. He was classmates, hell,  _ teammates _ , with famous superheroes. He was going to meet the people he’s admired, he held back the urge to pinch himself again. Pepper raised a single eyebrow and nodded.

“Yes, the Falcon. I fully believe he is best suited for the job, however,” She looked down at the time on her StarkPad with pursed lips, “he’s running late.” And as if he was listening in on them, the hero swooped down from the sky and landed in the quad.  _ Oh no _ . Scott felt air escape his mouth in a gasp. Not only was the Falcon his tour guide, but he was dressed up as  _ Captain America _ . Shield and all. 

Sam ran toward where they stood, out of breath and looking beat up. “Sorry Pepper.” He exhaled once he reached the pair. “Steve wanted to do some Cap training and we lost track of time.” Sam let out one last puff of air before removing his cowl, he turned to Scott, smiling and held out his hand. “So, you’re Ant-Man? I’m Sam.”

“I know,” Scott said once he shook Sam’s hand and immediately blushed. “I mean-”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Pepper said with a smirk in her voice before entering Avengers Hall. 

“I mean ‘I know’ as in, you know,” Scott struggled to find the words to explain himself to Sam, “Huge fan. Of you. I mean.” He could practically hear his best friend, Luis, saying ‘ _ Smooth Scotty _ .’ over this whole interaction. Luckily Sam just laughed a little with a raised eyebrow.

“Never met a fan before. I appreciate it.” The two heroes stared at each other for a bit before Sam moved to change the subject. “Well, on with the tour?” Scott nodded, still dazed at his whole situation right now. 

The tour was mostly Sam showing Scott the different buildings and exactly where all his classes were. He also took time to show Scott the places to grab food, hang out or train in his free time. Scott hardly paid attention, he just took a glance at each building, nodded, made small talk and went back to admiring Sam. 

Not only was Falcon his favorite Avenger, but he had to be super nice and really attractive. Scott was doomed to fall. 

Sam finished the tour of the academy with Avengers Dorm and showing Scott his dorm. “Looks like you are rooming with Peter Quill.” He looked up from Scott’s StarkPad, which he was using to read his schedule, and to the dorm’s front door. “He’s cool, you guys will become quick friends I’m sure.” With that, Sam knocked on the door loudly, waited a bit and knocked again. As the door opened you could hear “Come and Get Your Love” blasting from within.

Peter fully opened the door and saw the two other heroes, his eyes widen slightly and he scrambled to turn the music down so they could have a conversation without yelling over each other. He rushed back to the door with a nervous chuckle, “What’s up?” 

“Hey Quill,” Sam gave him a fist bump before pointing over at Scott with his thumb. “New recruit is your roommate. Meet Scott Lang.” Scott gave a quick wave and a ‘hey’ before Sam continued. “This marks the end of the tour.” He began to then take the red gloves he wore for his Captain America uniform off. “I’m getting sick of wearing this so I’m gonna jet. It was nice meeting you Ant-Man.” He gave a two finger salute before heading towards what could only be his own dorm room.

“See ya Falcon,” Scott called after him as a last minute response before turning back to Peter, who watched the whole interaction with a raised eyebrow. “What?” 

“You couldn’t be any more obvious,” Peter said with a smirk before ushering Scott inside the dorm.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that you clearly have some heart eyes directed at Sam.” He smirked while leading Scott into their newly shared dorm room. Scott stuttered at and shook his head fiercely.

“No way. I’m just a fan, you know, of the Avengers. Of you guys.” Scott gestured towards Star-Lord. Quill just nodded with a hum and wrapped an arm around the other teen's shoulder. 

“Well Ant-Man, you’re one of us now.” He gestured openly to the room. It was larger than Scott thought it would be. It was cluttered with a bunch of things that could have only come from space, the walls covered with different posters and stickers while music played softly from a huge set of speakers. “Here’s your bed.” Peter pointed to a neatly made bed that had boxes with ‘FRAGILE! ROCKET’S” scrawled on the sides in red marker. “Uh, don’t mind those I’ll get Rocket to take them to his room or throw them on the Milano,” He lifted each up and placed them near the door. “There's a desk for you, feel free to move whatever's in your way, its mostly junk the Guardians keep around.”

Star-Lord shrugged, pointing out a few more important parts on the dorm, like the bathroom and the small kitchen. “So where is all your stuff anyway?” He asked, ending the room tour. Scott smirked and reached into his front pocket, pulling out his shrunken luggage. Placing it on the floor in the middle of the room, he pulled out blue Pym Discs and threw them at the different luggage with precision. 

They quickly grew in size to the way they would regularly be. Scott heard a ‘ _ Woah _ .’ from Peter as he walked over to the bags. “Now I just need my ants,” Scott explained as he began to unpack.

“Wait, what do you mean _ ants _ ?”

“I’m not called ‘Ant-Man’ just cause I can shrink in size.” He lifted an eyebrow in his roommate's direction like it was obvious that he would have ants as well. “I can ‘talk’ to the ants.” He turned back to his roommate, trying to explain, “They are like my eyes and ears, men on the ground. I’ll just have to show you once I get the terrariums from Pym.”

“Cool.” Was all Star-Lord said about the matter before helping Ant-Man unpack and move into the dorm. The two heroes quickly became friends and bonded over their mutual love for the 80s. 

**

Scott quickly found himself fitting in with the other Avengers and even made a couple of friends. However, Scott also found himself actively avoiding any interactions with Sam. It wasn’t that Sam did anything bad, it was that Scott was so painfully awkward around him he figured he’d save them both from having to witness that. But the world hated Scott Lang and constantly ran him into Sam, no matter how fast he turned and ran the other way.

It started with having classes together. 

Classes were bound to be shared at some point since there’s not a lot of specific things you can teach young superheroes about when they all have different quirks and abilities. So these classes are mainly team building, combat practice, and learning about possible threats. Since Scott's “powers” were a part of his suit and no one else shared the still beside Janet, Scott’s classes are focused around training and science. Most of his training was with Hank, refining his bond with the ants, the rest was team based.

Team building started off with being paired off randomly with another hero and together they are tasked to defeat three training dummies by using each other's abilities and powers to assist one another. This cycled through different team-ups until Captain America evaluated each one and decided which teams and their members had the best outcome.

Of course, Scott and Sam were paired together as a team with a seemingly knowing smile from Steve Rogers. 

And so for a good two months, Scott had to actively interact with Sam every day without embarrassing himself to remember for the rest of his superhero career. However he will admit, the two make a powerful team. They got eyes on the ground and in the air, have wit and sass that compliment each other so well since Scott focuses fully on the battle happening instead of his feelings about his teammate. 

No matter how well they worked together, Scott avoided saying too much about anything to Sam and soon enough the class moved on to different pieces of training. The two weren’t paired together again for exercises. Scott deeply missed planning strategies with the Falcon but was also so relieved to not have to be on edge most of the time. 

Then around Halloween, Avengers Academy encouraged coming up with your best costume for an actual costume contest on Halloween. Of course, Scott dressed up as a Man Ant. Genius.

But lo and behold, Sam dressed as a penguin. He slid around on his belly and had actual penguins walk around with him. And he had a bow tie. _ It was adorable. _ Of course with Scott’s luck he found out by running into Sam was he was communicating with penguins before spotting Ant-Man and went on a long, informative spiel about penguins with such dedication that Scott couldn’t dare interrupt.

When Sam was finished talking Scott just nodded and gestured at his costume “Man Ant… Ant-Man.” He smiled with a rock on his heels before walking away. Real Genius Lang. 

And it only got worse.

All their friends were friends. Janet has become one of Scott’s best friends at AVAC. They shared similar powers thanks to Pym Particles and just clicked. Janet’s best friend was Tony, who’s friends with Steve who’s friends with none other than  _ Sam Wilson _ . However, when Janet invited him to Club A he should have expected Janet to invite half the school to the club as well. 

Ant-Man and Star-Lord arrived together, gave each other a simple nod of ‘good luck’ and went their separate ways. Club A was one of those places that were way bigger on the inside than it looked, just go down some stairs and there's a giant dance floor in front of you. Scott smiled at the sounds and sites of his classmates dancing to the loud music Vision was blasting from the DJ table. But also with a look around Scott remembered his short interaction with Peter and regretted not listening.

_ “You’re not going to even try to dress nicer?” Peter called to Scott while doing his hair in the bathroom.  _

_ “Why should I?” He replied as he walked past the open bathroom down and towards the kitchen.  _

Scott should have listened. He glanced at where Star-Lord was with the Guardians, each one of them cleaned up as least a little,  _ even Drax _ . He spotted the nearest restroom and quickly ran to it, he did dress casually but more of a hanging out in your own house casual. Taking off his hat was all he got, his hair was getting a little too long but he messed it up and attempted to style it in some way to make it look like he at least tried. 

He shrunk the hat with a Pym Disc before removing his belt completely, he pulled his shirt around to loosen its look and nodded at his reflection. Good enough. Belt in hand he left the bathroom to search for a place to stash his belt.

Turns out Club A has a few lockers and Scott shrunk his hat for no reason. So with a quick bang of his head against a locker, he threw his belt in one and locked it. Finally, he could search for Janet and begin to party. 

Spotting Wasp at the bar counter with a few others surrounding her, he quickly made his way over, dodging through a few people heading the opposite direction. “Jan!” He called out once he was close enough.

“Scotty!” She jumped out her seat and quickly wrapped him in a hug, “No hat? Are you changing your look on me?” She asked jokingly while playing with his hair a little.

“No way, I just figured I could dress a little for the occasion,” Scott replied as casually as he could. 

“You clean up alright Ant-Man.” Tony said from behind Janet with a smirk, “Trying to impress anyone tonight?” Scott simply waved hello with a roll of his eyes. Natasha hit Iron Man’s arm from beside him. 

“Like there’s no one here you’re trying to impress.” She shot back to Tony. Scott smiled his thanks to her and waved hello. 

“At least I’m not too scared to even talk to them.” He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. Janet pouted and sat next to Tony, Scott trailing behind her. 

“Stop being so mean to Scott,” Scott was about to agree with her before she added, “Everyone handles their feelings differently.” He groaned and laid his head down on the bar counter in front of him. Jan rubbed his back a little and whispered her apologies.

“Speak of the devil,” Natasha says under her breath but enough for all of them to hear and look at who she was talking about. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were all headed their direction while in some kind of debate. Scott immediately shot up and scanned the crowd for his roommate as an excuse to go leave before it’s too late.

Of course, he’s on the dance floor. Ant-Man rubbed face and felt Janet rub his back once again. 

“Hey, guys!” Steve greeted them all with a warm smile. “Sorry we are late, Sam and Bucky got into some kind of debate, I stopped listening once they were yelling.” He sighed with defeat as Sam and Bucky immediately yelled about their conversation. 

Scott smiled and laughed at the interactions between all the friends, but mainly kept to himself and thought about different things. Occasionally his eyes would drift Sam and stay there for a little too long. More times than he can count, Sam turned to him while he was staring and smiled at Scott and each time Scott blushed from embarrassment and looked away.

What finally got Scott out of his head was all his friends got up and left towards the dance floor suddenly. Slow music played over the speakers. He let out a sigh and looked around the club. Couples danced together on the dancefloor, a heated game of pool was at its peak, and everyone else was chatting and getting along. Spinning around in his barstool, Scott asked the robo-barkeep for a drink. He opened the can and pulled out his phone to message Luis and play any games he still had on it. 

After each song seemed to be an even slower song. He and Luis had a very important conversation about the difference between androids and robots when suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. Scott whipped his head to see who touched him in surprise. 

Sam Wilson stood in front of him with a shy smile on his face and furrowed brows, “Hey, sorry about that.” Scott blinked slowly, turned to his phone to tell Luis he’ll call him later before turning back to Sam while rubbing one eye. 

“H-Hey!” He pulled his hand away from his face and smiled nervously at Sam, “No need to apologize, I shouldn’t be on my phone so much at a party.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he shoved his phone into his pocket. “So, whats up?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to dance.” He rocked back and forth on his heels and didn’t really look at Scott directly when he said this. 

Scott choked a little on the drink he was taking a sip of. Sam wants to dance with  _ him _ ? He coughed sharply, “I-I don’t… dance really.” What a lie. Scott and Peter dance around their dorm constantly,  _ ‘Way to blow this Scotty. _ ’ He thought to himself, but before he could slam his face on the counter behind him Sam replied.

“Dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist.” He took Scott's hand and pulled him to stand up. “That’s the best way to start dancing.” Just like that, Scott was doomed. At that moment it felt like Cupid himself came out and shot poor Scott Lang in the heart, making him destined to fall for Sam Wilson. Desperately Scott around looked for his roommate, Pete would help him out of this. 

Halfway onto the dance floor, Peter was spotted dancing with Gamora. When their eyes met Scott mouthed the words ‘Help. Me.’ as clearly as he could, but Quill just smiled and put both his thumbs up as encouragement. He let out a silent sob, why does his roommate have to suck at lip reading.

Sam seemed to find the perfect spot that had enough room for teaching Scott how to dance. “Alright. We’ll start here.” Sam turned to him with a bright smile and took Scott's other hand. “Now put your hand on my waist.” He guided Scott’s right hand to his waist before putting his left hand on Scott's waist. “And this hand will be held with mine like this,” Sam stepped closed to Scott, keep their other hands held together with bent elbows and up no higher than their shoulders. “Perfect.”

Perfect, except that Ant-Man was as stiff as a board. His heart was pounding, his body flaring up that the contact between the two. Where the boys touched, Scott’s body screamed for him to stop and run before it was too late.

“Now go with the music,” Sam whispered and began to sway. Scott, however, moved very little, he mainly stepped around as Sam turned them. He frowned at his dance partner and stepped a little closer. “You need to loosen up.” He whispered again while still moving with the music. At this point even if Scott wanted to dance, he probably couldn’t. 

Scott looked everywhere but at the hero he danced with, forcing himself to loosen his stiffness, following Sam’s lead. He did step on Sam’s feet a few times to keep up the act of not knowing how to dance. Once the song ended, Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and stepped away from Sam. “Thanks for the dance, but it really doesn’t seem like my kinda thing?” His voice raised at the end as he searched for a way to leave.

Sam blinked and smiled a small smile, “Of course. I think you just need a bit more practice before you give up the dancing career forever.” He reached to take Scott’s hand once more but Scott pulled away before it could happen.

“Well, um. Thanks again, but I’m really tired and should hit the hay, you what the say.” Scott waved goodbye to Sam and headed towards the locker he kept his belt in. He took it out and hit his head against the locker twice before sneaking out the club without saying goodbye to anyone else. 

The worst of the worst, however, happened last night.

Scott has stayed up late in Hank Pym’s lab trying to figure out how Pym makes himself grow and how Scott can use it to both shrink and grow. After a successful trial that lasted 10 secs and left Scott slightly dissociated, he ran towards the Avengers Dorm to let Janet in on his discoveries.

In Scott’s scientific high and excitement, or maybe his lack of sleep, he could hardly read the dorm room numbers that were in front of him. ‘ _ Is it 101 or 110? Which one does Janet live in again? _ ’ Everything was spinning and he should probably sit down but this was too important for him. Scott just slapped his palm against the door anyway before turned the doorknob, inviting himself inside.

“Janet, you’re not gonna believe what I pulled off!” Scott called out to the room. She was usually awake around this time, why was the room so dark?

“Ant-Man?” A voice, too low to be Janet’s, asked from the dark. Scott quickly turned his head to the source and saw none other than Falcon sitting at a desk with a single lamp on over his head. “What are doing?”

_ ‘Shit.’ _ Scott was suddenly very awake and realize Janet lived on the second floor of Avengers Dorm. “Ha, hey man,” He rubbed his face quickly while taking a few steps out the room, “It’s been a long day?” 

“Was that a question?” Sam raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards Scott. ‘ _ Run Scotty, run. _ ’ He nervously laughed some more.

“I was looking for Janet and, silly me, she's one floor up.” He pointed towards the ceiling. “My bad. I’ll just leave and we can forget this ever happened.” He turned to run out the door and go to his own dorm when the overhead lights were turned on and Sam grabbed his shoulder.

“You’re lucky Cap's staying with Bucky tonight, he would have locked the place down hours ago and you’d be-” Sam stopped speaking once he saw turned Scott and his heavy-lidded eyes, dark circles, and bruises. He grabbed Scott by the both his shoulders and led him to sit on one of the made beds in the room. “Wait here.” Sam quickly left to another half of the dorm out of sight.

Scott glanced at the door and thought about booking it. Run before it gets any worse. But just the thought of running made him tired. He has reached his limit and is just, tired. Scott did as he was told, staring at the floor. When Sam returned he was carrying a washcloth and a couple of band-aids for scratches Scott didn’t even know he had. “How’d you get beat up this late at night?” Sam began to wipe any grime off Scott’s face.

“You know how Hank grows in size versus how I can shrink?” Falcon nodded. “I’m trying to reverse engineer that into my own suit and when you are suddenly a different size… everything can overwhelming.” Scott looked at Sam as he placed a bandage on his cheek. “Long story short, I grew and possibly passed out shortly after. I don’t remember.” He laughed to lighten the heavy atmosphere that surrounded them. 

Sam just continued to look down at Scott with a smirk while he fidgeted in his spot. “You are quite the character.” He then walked over to a dresser near the foot of the bed Scott sat on, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “Here.” Scott took them with a raised brow, completely lost. “You’re gonna sleep here, you’re clearly exhausted.”  

Scott shot off the bed with a red face. “I appreciate it but, I mean, my dorm room is just around the corner.” He was pushed back onto the bed from the other hero.

“No way.” Sam closed the door to punctuate his sentence. “Besides, Steve’s not here so there’s an open bed.” Scott glanced at the two empty beds that sat in the room, to the clothes in his arms and back to Sam. He looked tired suddenly, almost as tired as Scott felt. “As your teammate, and  _ friend _ , just work with me here.” 

Scott stared at Sam for a minute and could tell this was truly what he wanted of Scott right now. He just wanted him to take care of himself. Scott slowly nodded, as embarrassed as he was for this whole fiasco, he can handle sleeping in Sam’s dorm room one night since it seems so important to him.  Falcon softly smiled and removed his grip on the other hero. “I’ll, um, let you change.” He headed towards the kitchen with slightly red cheeks. 

Scott looked down at the clothes in his hands and the clothes on his body. He was wearing half of his Ant-Man equipment still so there was no way he was sleeping in what he was wearing. So he pulled off all the pieces of the Ant-Man suit and quickly pulled on the shirt and sweatpants. Looking down at the bed he was sat on, he pulled back the covers and began to climb into it when Sam came back into the room.

“You need anything? A drink or snack?” He asked, lingering in the doorway. Scott shook his head, watching Sam return to the desk he sat at when he arrived. 

“No. I think, I just need some sleep.” Scott mumbled as he wrapped himself in the comforter of the bed and relaxed. He breathed in the scents around him and immediately felt safe. He drifted off quickly but before he completely fell asleep, “Sam?”

Sam’s head shot up from his work and looked at the bundled up Scott. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you. You… mean a lot to me.” Scott whispered drowsily. 

Sam blushed and blinked at the tired hero. “You mean a lot to me too.” He said back, but Scott was completely asleep. 

**

In the morning Scott woke up and Sam was passed out at the desk he was working at last night and felt so guilting. He wrapped the sleeping hero in a blanket, quickly grabbed his clothes and booked it for his dorm room. 

When he arrived in his own room, Quill was already awake and getting ready for his first class of the day. “Lang? That you?” He called out at the sound of the door shutting. “Where were you last night?” Peter walked out from the kitchen and smirked once he saw Scott.

“Oh, nowhere. I was at Pym’s Lab too late at night and passed out.” Scott shrugged and played off his sudden appearance by going into the kitchen for some breakfast. 

“Lie,” Peter replied.

“What?” Scott looked at him with furrowed brows. “I’m not lying, you know I’m working on the Ant-Man suit there.” 

“Why are you wearing Sam Wilson’s clothes then?” Star-Lord raised an eyebrow at Scott's clothes. He paled at the realization of what he was wearing. 

“No, no, no. The-these aren’t Sam’s clothes. What…makes you say that?” Scott turned away from his roommate and stuck his head into the fridge as if he was looking for something.

“The shirt says ‘The Falcon’ on the back and the sweatpants have a bird printed on it.” Scott looked down at the shirt and pants, opened his mouth to fight again but Star-Lord interrupted again. “Also you never plan ahead enough to even consider bringing clothes to sleep at Pym’s Lab.” He crossed his arms in victory while Scott shut the fridge door and slumped over in defeat. 

“Ok, fine. But it's _ not _ like that.” Scott rubbed his face and left the kitchen. He flopped onto his bed and explained the tiring story of how he ended up alone in a dorm room with the one and only Sam Wilson. Peter just sat and listened to everything that happened, at the end, he leaned back and let out a sigh. 

“You two are so in love with each other just open your eyes already.” He called out with a groan, stood up and headed towards the door. “I got class but really Scott. Stop running, you’ll be glad you did.” And with that, he left the room for Scott to think his words over. 

Scott did think it over. He laid in that spot for another 15 minutes before getting up to change out of Sam’s clothes. Throwing them into the wash, he finished getting ready for the day, ideas of how to handle this situation running through his head. Thankfully he had no classes that day so he spent hours pacing up and down the room, texting his friends and calling Luis for advice. All of them didn’t have many ideas up encouraged him fully to go with it and stop running. 

Scott folded the now clean clothes of Sam’s wrote a note and placed it in front of his dorm room. He knocked the door and booked it back to his own room. Steve opened the door and read the note before calling Sam over with a confused look. Falcon took the note with a raised brow as well. 

_ Thanks again. _

_ I meant what I said and I’m done running. Meet me in the park when you have the time. _

_ -Ant-Man _

_ (PS I washed the clothes, thanks again...again.) _

Sam looked at the floor in front of the door and saw the clothes Scott borrowed last night. He smiled when he saw a few ants flee the scene as well. He grabbed the clothes and held them tight as he stepped back into the dorm. 

“So, what does it mean?” Steve asked after Sam closed the door.

“I’ll explain later,” Falcon said simply before putting away the returned clothes and gently placing the note on his desk. 

Scott was very giddy now. He rushed to Avengers Park as soon as he could and claimed the bench near the tree. His knee bounced rapidly with nerves as he ran different scenarios and outcomes of what’s about to happen with Sam. 

A little more than an hour must have passed before Sam appeared in front of the nervous Scott. “Been waiting long?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. Scott shot up at the sound of his talking and shook his head. 

“No!” He coughed a little, “I mean, no. Not at all.” Scott chuckled, quickly forgetting why this was a good idea and all plans of attack he had.

“So, why did you ask me to meet you here?” Sam asked, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

Scott panicked for a moment but took a deep breath.  _ ‘Think fast Ant-Man, think fast.’ _ He looked at Sam and then all around the park and back to Sam. “That’s um, a good question.” he paused and then it clicked what he should do. “I need to show you something!” 

“Oh? What is it?”

Scott smiled and pointed at the ground near the fountain. The pair walks towards what Scott was pointing at. There, thousands of Scott’s ants were gathering, spelling out a message. 

_ You mean a lot to me. _

Sam smiled at the message, but the ants quickly changed into more words. 

_ Will you go out with me? _

That took Sam by surprise. His eyes widened and when he turned to look at Scott, his eyes were looking at his ants, fully focused and face red. Sam grabbed both sides on Scott’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Their teeth clanged together and their noses hit as well, but it was also perfect in all ways.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if parts dont read smoothly, it was hard for me to structure and maybe one day ill go back and edit it up (but its 15 pages in my docs so also....) anyway,,,, for now im sorry, hopefully the point gets across!!! any suggestions/critics are encouraged !!


End file.
